


Finn and the Terrible, No Good, Very Bad Elevator Ride

by Gechi_gotchu



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, POV Finn (Star Wars), Prompt Fill, Sharing Body Heat, Trapped In Elevator, Two bros tapped in an elevator sharing heat caused they are gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gechi_gotchu/pseuds/Gechi_gotchu
Summary: In which Finn and Kylo get trapped in an elevator and nothing goes right.





	Finn and the Terrible, No Good, Very Bad Elevator Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Stormtrooper FN-2187 and Kylo Ren are stuck in an elevator together (it's exactly as awkward as it sounds... or is it?)

FN-2187 prided himself on being identical. He wore the same white armour as his brothers and sisters in arms, trained under the same commander, ate the same meals at the same time, used the same blaster and had the same purpose. Remembering all outer expressions of sameness helped him banish the inner turmoil that he was fundamentally different. 

During exercises, no matter what he had to go back for Slip, he always felt odd about firing on those who couldn’t protect themselves to the point where he was admonished and no doubt assigned to sanitation on Starkiller for it. When around Phasma he’d try his best to be what she wanted, what she needed, what the Order needed him to be. But when he had moments to himself like now in the elevator he let his mind wonder, what would life be like away from the Order, on some Outer Rim moon where all he had to worry about was himself.

The ding of the service elevator pulled him out of his thoughts. Looking up he frowned, still several more floors to go from the basement to the high level conference rooms he’s been assigned to. The doors opened to reveal a black clad figure with an equally menacing mask. Well at least he heard it was menacing from the numerous stories reported from other ‘troopers about Kylo Ren but, in ‘87’s humble opinion it looked kinda dumb. It reminded him of the Naboo Gungan he saw in the species identification holobook. 

The man coughed, which sounded a little like a growl, as he walked into the elevator, moving to stand in the back corner on the opposite side. 2187 tried not to look but honestly Kylo Ren looked like the moody child Hux made him out to be in his complaints. Dressed in all black, standing in the corner like a kid on timeout, not even acknowledging the other person’s (well was a Stormtrooper really a person?) presence. Superior officer or not, it was still kinda rude, the General would at least nod in his direction. Maybe the Master of the Knights of Ren- whatever the kriff that’s supposed to mean- couldn’t be bothered to waste energy on greeting a mere ‘trooper. 

FN-2187 glanced again at the other man and froze, thanking the Force his helmet hid his eyes. Kylo Ren was looking right at him, even with the emotionless mask a feeling of dread and an air of murderous rage filled the space. That was the moment FN-2187 remembered an itty bitty tidbit he heard from Nines, Kylo Ren could read minds. 

Wow, I sure love Kylo Ren. He’s so cool. I heard he has an eight pack, that he’s kriffing shredded. That lightsaber looks so sick, not silly at all with the crossguards. Who was he kidding, he was as good as dead.

The elevator seemed to be torturing him by going as slow as possible, climbing to each new level with a groan. Service elevators were meant to be used by sanitation to get their hovercarts from one place to another without stinking up the main elevator. Because of that, they never really had the same regular maintenance done on them, but it’s not like anything bad ever happened due to negligence. 

Suddenly a great grinding screech sounded in the elevator, like someone tried to put piece of durasteel in the gears of an AT-AT. The two men fell with the violent shaking of the compartment before everything stopped and the white lights went out leaving an eerie red in their place. Looking up FN-2187 now knew why Kylo Ren was feared, the red cast over his hulking form gave him a the same terror inspiring look of the many, many holos he’d seen of Darth Vader. Accompanied by the now by the ignited saber and yeah ‘87 was ready to meet his maker.

“W-what are you doing? Sir!” He added as an afterthought. He already insulted the man ten times over in his mind, might as well try and be respectful lest he get send to reconditioning. 

“What does it look like? I’m going to cut open the door,” his voice was robotic but not enough that it hid his obvious annoyance with him. 

“You can’t do that, uh sir,” FN-2187 said a little more sardonically than he meant to. Like what was his plan? Cut the door open and then keep slashing through the base, they were obviously between the two levels. ‘87 squealed like a baby bantha as he was ripped from his corner and pulled across the small distance between them. Only when he was face to face, well mask to mask, with his superior did he realise that he was being lifted off the ground. At least it wasn’t by his neck.

“W-we’re between floors and I’m sure G-General Hux wouldn’t want you to damage the base,” the “more than you already do” went unsaid but ‘87 knew Kylo Ren probably read it from his mind based off the guttural snarl that came through the mask. In full panic FN-2187 kicked out when he felt a small amount of pressure near his neck, his foot colliding with something soft. 

The next thing he knew he was on the floor, Kylo Ren was on the floor and the lightsaber was on the floor, deactivated. Even in the dim red lighting, the pose of someone clutching their crotch was unmistakable and that was when the stormtrooper came to a harrowing realisation. 

He kicked Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren, the Supreme Leader’s apprentice and right hand, alleged descendant of Darth Vader, infamous tantrum thrower, and overall, his superior officer in the nads. 

He kicked a saber wielding, Force using, “I have no problem killing anyone I want whenever I want” acting man in the balls.

He, a stormtrooper, one of millions, kicked Kylo Ren in the dick.

FN-2187 was dead. 

“What the kriff is wrong with you?!” The shout came out strained from the not-really-a-sith-lord.

“I didn’t mean to! I was scared, you were gonna choke me!”

“No I wasn’t!”

“Liar!” 

“Excuse me?!” FN-2187 sobered up, realising who he was yelling at. 

“Sorry sir, I meant no disrespect-”

“Oh really? Which part? The ‘he looks like a Gungan’ or kicking me in the crotch?” Kylo growled finally sitting up. ‘87 swallowed, it was now very apparent that he was on the wrong side of Kylo Ren’s temper. 

“I’ll call for help sir,” he said scrambling towards the control panel. Pressing the emergency comm he let out a relieved sigh when the static cleared.

“This is the bridge, how can I help you?”

“Yes hello this is-” ‘87 yelped as he was pushed out of the way.

“This is Kylo Ren, fix this elevator at once!”

“Kyl- sir wait!”

“I demand to speak to someone in charge immediately or I will- hello? HELLO! THEY HANG UP ON ME!”

“Well of course they did you were being rude! Don’t you know how anything works? If they don’t give their name, they’re probably an asshole!”

“What are you talking about?” ‘87 was getting real tired of this man always yelling and snarling. Couldn’t he just talk like a normal person. At this point he no longer cared that the man could read his mind, maybe he’d learn something about manners if he did. 

“Service elevators are used by sanitation, they don’t expect anyone like you to be on them so they play jokes sometimes and throw their weight around. Now it’s gonna take twice as long for someone to come fix this cause you wanted to be rude,” Finn admonished. He didn’t know what had him feeling bold but he, rather stupidly, decided to ride that wave wherever it would take him.

“Why would they do that? It’s counterproductive,” Kylo said a little cooler. The green comm light went out after the black clad man clicked it for the fourth time, “What just happened?”

“They got tired of you spamming the comm so they cut it off. That means they cut auxiliary power too so the heat is probably gonna go too, only the emergency lights will stay on,” he sighed.  

“That’s absurd. I am Kylo Ren, they should put all things aside to help me-” ‘87 stopped listening to the self-important rant when the gravity of the situation hit him. He wouldn’t be able to clean all the conference rooms in time! Phasma was going to have his head!

Oh and he was stuck in an elevator with Kylo Ren. 

“Are you listening to me!” 

“NO!” Kylo Ren activated his lightsaber, “I meant to say, of course sir.”

“I said it’s getting colder,” Kylo snorted as he deactivated his lightsaber. ‘87 knew in his heart of hearts that he said that they cut the heat but then again why would Kylo Ren listen to anything he had to say.

“We won’t freeze to death, sir,” he replied trying to sound as cheery as possible. The silence that consumed them after that was odd to say the least. He sat in one corner facing out and Kylo in the other. Every so often the darksider would mutter to himself and look at him.

“You, switch corners with me,” he said it before but now it was very apparent that Kylo Ren was a giant child. Having no will to argue, the trooper got up and switched sides. As soon as the manchild sat down he roared again, “This side isn’t warmer!”

“We...we’re in the same elevator sir...why would it be warmer?” Did thermodynamics not apply to him? Were they not in the same elevator? Was this still real life? The answer to that was sadly yes. 

“As your superior I order you to make it warmer,” Kylo snapped, looking to him expectantly. FN-2187 wasn’t a stranger to orders like this, when the main purpose was to give the ‘trooper a task they could not finish or even do so they would be punished. It was how more prideful higher ups got to let off steam without just beating a troop without cause. 

“I can’t...of course sir,” ‘87 replied sadly. Getting up from his corner, he walked and sat down next to the angry man. Seeing as he got no reaction, better than a bad reaction, and scooted closer until he pressed into the other man’s body, “Uh...is this better sir?”

“I don’t know, would you like plastoid armour stabbing  _ you  _ in the side?”

“Oh, sorry,” FN-2187 started to scoot over only to have his arm grabbed.

“Strip.”

“What.”

“Strip!”

“Huh?”

“I SAID STRIP!”

“Oh. NO!”

Yelling was probably a huge mistake as ‘87 was force flung into the wall of the elevator. The familiar sound of depressurisation and a blast of cold air hit his face as his helmet was roughly taken off, “Take off the rest of that armour or so help me I will strangle you and warm myself with the blood of your dead body!” Was it ever mentioned that Kylo Ren was scary? 

With newfound speed, the stormtrooper quickly removed the rest of his armour. As a ‘trooper, FN-2187 was no stranger to undressing near others but this was a lot different than getting naked in front of Slip, Nines and Zeroes. This was Kylo Ren, the same one who threatened his livelihood multiple times. Finally removing his breastplate, ‘87 sat down and scooted near Kylo once more. 

He shivered a little as even though the armour did not provide the best protection against blaster fire it at least kept them warm on a frigid place like Starkiller. He moved closer until he was once again pressed into the other man. 

“This isn’t sufficient enough,” Ren muttered placing an awkward arm around ‘87, the latter reflexively flinched at the contact, “Sit here,” he said pointing to his lap.

“In your lap? Sir,” ‘87 asked incredulously, his brows furrowed with a pout on his lips. Only when he realised that he no longer had a helmet to mask his facial expressions did he clam up and sit where he was told. He sat down on black clad thighs, his legs stretched out perpendicular to Kylo’s and his shoulder in his chest. 

It was not an uncomfortable position, Kylo’s lap was solid but comfortable, his robes were not scratchy and he was pleasantly warm. But he carried the stench of death around on his clothes and he was well Kylo Ren. 

Strong arms encircled ‘87 waist as he was pulled flush with Kylo’s chest, his shoulder digging into the muscle that was there, “This isn’t going to work,” Ren sighed moving one of his arms. ‘87 braced as he was slightly lifted, it wasn’t as scary this time as Kylo didn’t yell or growl, or snarl before he did it. He was slowly lifted up, his legs nudged apart and then dropped back down; this time face to mask, straddling his superior.

“Um sir this is kinda…” Big hands rested on his hips which killed any words ‘87 might have said and derailed his train of thought. They slowly rubbed his hips before moving to his back and pulling his into Ren.

“You’re job is to be still and keep me warm, nothing else. Do you understand?” It wasn’t menacing this time, more tired than anything. The impassive mask gave nothing away. ‘87 nodded and rested his head on Kylo’s shoulder, something in his mind lulling him to sleep. 

When ‘87 woke up he was in the medbay, cleared from his duties of that day and the next. Without it being said, he knew to never speak of what went down in the service elevator. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Leave a comment if you wanna.


End file.
